1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a photographic camera with a diaphragm setting device providing light dependent and automatic setting of the aperture diaphragm and with an exposure time provision electronically operated following the diaphragm formation.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention
Photographic cameras comprise a shutter for controlling the time during which light is allowed to fall on the film. In electronic shutters the length of the opening time of the shutter is timed electronically. Suitable times have been provided by discharging capacitors through an electromagnet, which stops the shutter closing. This has allowed integration of shutter and exposure metering systems for automatic exposure control.
An iris diaphragm is in general a circular mechanical device, whose diameter can be varied continuously and which controls the amount of light reaching the film in a camera.